Girls' Generation
Girls' Generation, also known as So Nyeo Shi Dae, SNSD, Soshi, GG, Shojo Jidai and Shao Nu Shi Dai, is a popular South Korean girl group under SM Entertainment. The group currently comprises of members Taeyeon, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Yoona, Seohyun, Sooyoung and Tiffany. Former member, Jessica had to leave the group in September 2014. Girl's Generation debuted in 2007, bringing a period rekindling more attention and popularity to girl groups in the Korean pop genre, during a time when boy groups dominated the industry. Their first released songs were "Into the New World", "Baby Baby", "Girls' Generation" and "Kissing You", although it was not until the release of their hit single, "Gee" in 2009, when they received great attention in Korea. Girls' Generation is titled 'The Nation's Girl Group' in South Korea for their widespread popularity and achievement in the country and are also popular in Japan, other East Asian countries, and have small fan bases in the American continent and Europe. They are overall the top second generation K-pop girl group. In 2012, subunit TaeTiSeo, also known as Girls' Generation TTS was formed. Its comprised of members, Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun.The trio have released three albums and three singles, all named, "Twinkle", "Holler" and "Dear Santa". Following, the departure of the SNSD members, Tiffany, Sooyoung and Seohyun from SM Entertainment, in October 2017, to primarily focus on their solo careers respectively, TaeTiSeo and Girls Generation were put on hiatus. In September 2018, a second sub-unit of Girls Generation debuted, named Oh!GG, its comprised of the Girls Generation members, still signed under S.M Entertainment, those being, Taeyeon, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yuri and Yoona. Information "'' (2007)]] Debut Girls' Generation was initially known as "Super Girls," a fan-made name, before their debut. Touted as the female Super Junior by SM Entertainment, the group was announced to include members with diverse talents able to speak in different languages such as English, Chinese, and Japanese fluently for future expansion in different markets. Initially, 11 members were in the group. However, 2 members withdrew; one of them being So Yeon who is now in T-ara and the other is Chanmi who is a former member of Co-ed School and F-VE dolls. The members were unveiled individually from July 7, 2007 to the 14th. They unofficially debuted at M.net's "School of Rock" on July 18, 2007 where they performed "Into the New World," which later became their debut single. On July 27, 2007 a documentary aired on "M.net" titled Girls' Generation Goes To School, which showed behind the scenes footage of the group, including the preparation of their unofficial debut performance at "School of Rock." "Into the New World" was released on August 2, 2007, and they officially debuted on Inkigayo on August 5, 2007. Girls' Generation were #1 on M!Countdown and Inkigayo twice with "Into the New World." 1st Studio Album (2007)]] Girls' Generation released their self-titled debut album 'Girls' Generation'' on November 1, 2007. The first track on the album titled "Girls' Generation," which was a remake of Lee Seung Chul's 1989 hit, was used as the lead single. The debut performance was on M!Countdown, the same day as the album's release date, and the music video for "Girls' Generation" was released on November 2, 2007. The song won #1 on M!Countdown and on Inkigayo twice.'' Following the success of "Girls' Generation," it was announced on January 8, 2008 that they would began promoting "Kissing You" as their second single. They debuted the performance of "Kissing you" on January 13, 2008 at Inkigayo, and released the music video on January 14, which featured Super Junior member Donghae as their special boyfriend. "Kissing you" became #1 on Music Bank, and was #1 twice on Inkigayo and M!Countdown. Due to popularity, they released a repackaged album titled Baby Baby on March 17, 2008. The song "Baby Baby," was used as the third single, and the debut performance was on April 13, 2008 at Inkigayo. So Nyeo Si Dae has sold 121,143 copies to date. On October 8, 2008, Girls' Generation's Factory Girl, a reality show featuring Girls' Generation as Elle Girl editors, was broadcast on M.net until it's last episode on December 17, 2008. '' (2009)]] 1st Mini-Album (Gee Syndrome) During promotional activities for Baby Baby, Girls' Generation started individual solo activities. Taeyeon began hosting as a disc jockey with Super Junior's Kang In, Yoona was cast as the lead actress in the drama Neoneun Nae Unmyeong, and besides endorsing products and lending their vocals to drama soundtracks, the group remained in indefinite hiatus for nine months. However, on December 26, 2008 solo teaser posters of each Girls' Generation member were erected all over Seoul. On December 28, 2008 SM Entertainment confirmed that their album would be released on January 7, 2009 and their debut performance would be held at "Music Bank" on January 9, 2009. SM Entertainment stated "You will be able to feel an upgraded charm to Girls' Generation with this new album. Fan's eyes and ears will rejoice after seeing the bright and cute charms that only Girls' Generation can have." On January 2, 2009, SM Entertainment revealed an MV teaser for "Gee," the title track to their debut mini-album Gee. Shortly after the physical release of Gee on January 7, 2009, the title track hit #1 on various music portal sites such as MelOn, Dosirak, and Cyworld. However, unlike previously announced, Girls' Generation held their come back stage at MBC "Music Core" on January 10, 2009 due to a ban "Music Bank" officials placed on the group. They performed "Gee" and "Haptic Motion." A certain part of the choreography for "Gee" called the "Crab Leg Dance" by fans became immensely popular amongst the public. The group won their first "Mutizen" at "Music Bank" on January 16, 2009 despite their absence. On February 22, 2009 Girls' Generation won "Song of the Month" at the "Cyworld Digital Music Awards" for "Gee," and SM Entertainment released an official MV for "Haptic Motion" on March 5, 2009. Dubbed "Gee Syndrome," the song became immensely popular as it continued to dominate #1 on offline and online charts. Girls' Generation broke the all-time record for most consecutive #1’s, with 9 consecutive #1 wins at "Music Bank." Girls' Generation concluded promotions for "Gee" on March 17, 2009. On December 25, 2009 Gee won the #1 song for the entire 2009 in KBS Music Bank K-chart, with a total of 7,265 points (2,887 digital sales points, 1,590 audience rating points, 1,009 album sales points, 1,779 broadcasting points. Broadcasting points count any TV appearance that lasts more than one minute, including cover and parodies). '' (2009)]] 2nd Mini-Album Girls' Generation's come back date, set for June 25, 2009, was confirmed on June 14, 2009. A teaser image for their second mini-album was also revealed. Girls' Generation stated "We are really excited to be coming back with a new concept and music. We are working extremely hard to come back with more charisma than ever, so please wait for us and support us." The last episode of Girls' Generation's Horror Movie Factory also ended on June 14 due to low ratings. The lead single for their 2nd mini-album was revealed to be "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" on June 16, 2009 and photo's from the set of the music video were also released. Individual photo's of Girls' Generation's come back, called the "Marine Girl" concept, were released on June 18, 2009 while the music video teaser for "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)s" was released on June 19, 2009. The preview for their new reality show Girls' Generation's Hello Baby, set to air on June 23, 2009, was also released on June 19. The mini-album cover for Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) was released on June 21, 2009. Soon after it's release, controversy erupted over the mini-album cover due to the plane that was said to be a direct replica of Japan’s A6M Zero fighter planes, which was operated by the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service in World War 2, and the use of an eagle emblem on Girls' Generation's hats that resembled hats worn by the Nazi's. SM Entertainment stated about the controversy "The album cover for Girls' Generation had been designed based on the marine girl concept, there’s no hidden meaning to it at all." Regardless of the controversy, "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" reached the #1 spot on online music charts less than 24 hours after it release. However, the mini-album was postponed to June 29, 2009 due to the mini-album cover. S.M. Entertainmet stated "We used military icons on album cover, however it was interpreted and understood in a way we didn’t expected. So we are planning to delete the part and put an icon of South Korean supersonic jet T-50." '' (2010)]] 1st Asia Tour & 2nd Album Girls' Generation teamed up with f(x) to release a digital single called "Chocolate Love" to endorse the Cyon "Chocolate" cellphone. The single consisted of two slightly different versions sung by both groups: f(x)'s "Electronic Pop" version and Girls' Generation's "Retro Pop" version. Produced by the Swedish song-writing duo Bloodshy & Avant, "Chocolate Love" was released on October 8, 2009 through various online music sites. Girls' Generation released the music video for their version of "Chocolate Love" online on October 14, 2009 and along with f(x), the group held a showcase for the single which aired on the popular online streaming service "GOM TV." Despite not receiving any radio airplay or being promoted on music shows, the single reached the #2 position on the online music chart "MelOn." Girls' Generation's announced their first Asia tour called "Into the new world" in early November. They began their first solo tour with two scheduled dates on December 19 and 20 held at the Seoul Olympic Stadium; tickets sold out in 3 minutes. There the group unveiled two new songs called "Show! Show! Show!" and "Geunyang Utja (Be Happy)," which were later revealed to be tracks on their second studio album Oh!. Due to the success of the Seoul concerts, Girls' Generation held two encore concerts on February 27, 2010 and the 28th at the "Seoul Olympic Stadium." Besides South Korea, their 1st Asia tour consisted of one concert at Shanghai, China on April 17, 2010 and one concert at Bangkok, Thailand on July 24, 2010. '' (2010)]] SM Entertainment revealed a teaser photo and the name of Girls' Generation's second album and title track called Oh!, on January 20, 2010. "Oh!" was described as an "electro-pop song," and was announced to have been composed by Kenzie, who has written and composed previous popular Girls' Generation tracks such as "Into the New World" and "Merry-go-round." Their come back was scheduled to be held at Music Core on January 30, 2010, and the tracklist and cover for the album was released. The music video teaser for "Oh!" was released on January 22, 2010, which received over a million views on YouTube and "GOM TV" in less than two days and made Naver servers inaccessible due to the amount of viewers it received. "Oh!" was released on various online music portal sites on January 24, 2010, which quickly climbed to the #1 spot instantly after its release; the song also climbed to the #1 spot faster than "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)." The music video for "Oh!" was released on January 26, 20109, and the ending of the music video revealed the nine Girls' Generation members dressed up as cute cheerleaders looking upon another Girls' Generation dressed in black sexy clothing. SM Entertainment confirmed that the teaser at the end was a glimpse of a follow-up track; which was later revealed to be "Run Devil Run." Before it's release, Oh! racked up a record breaking amount of pre-orders; 59,500 online orders and 90,390 offline orders which amounted to a total of 149,790 pre-orders. "Oh!" was released on January 28, 2010 and sold approximately 30,000 copies in one day. Girls' Generation made their come back on Music Core where they performed "Show! Show! Show!" and "Oh!." The group then won the "Daesang," which is the highest award artists can receive, "Bonsang," and "Digital Music Daesang" at the 19th Seoul Music Awards on February 3, 2010. On March 11, 2010 S.M. Entertainment began releasing concept pictures of each Girls' Generation member, beginning with Yuri and ending with Tiffany on the 15th. Nicknamed "Black Soshi" by fans, Girls' Generation released their fourth digital single "Run Devil Run" on March 17, 2010. The song was used as the lead single for Oh!'s re-packaged album of the same name and the music video featured a continuation of their "Black Soshi" concept that the end of the "Oh" music video showed a glimpse of. The dance version for the "Run Devil Run" music video was released on March 18, 2010 and the debut performance for the song was held at Music Bank on March 19, 2010. SM Entertainment later on released the story version of the "Run Devil Run" music video on March 31, 2010. Girls' Generation ended promotional activity for "Run Devil Run" on April 30, 2010 at Music Bank. '' (2010)]] Japanese Debut and 3rd Mini-Album On August 11, 2010, Girls' Generation debuted in Japan under the stage name Shoujo Judai (少女時代) with the DVD Shoujo Jidai Tourai ~Hatsu Rainichi Kinen Ban~, which contained all their music videos released in Korea. On September 8, they released their debut Japanese single, "GENIE," which was a Japanese version of their Korean song "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)," included on the same titled mini-album Tell Me Your Wish (Genie). The single peaked at #4 on the Oricon charts. On October 20, Girls' Generation released their second Japanese single, "Gee," another remake of one of their hit Korean songs. It peaked at #2 on the Oricon charts. On October 27, the group released their third mini album, Hoot. The title track, "Hoot," was released on October 25 at 10am KST through various online music websites. Prior to their comeback, after just releasing "Hoot" on October 25, it took less than 7 minutes for the song to dominate 7 major Korean realtime music charts, topping every single one of them at #1 include Monkey3, Dosirak, Melon, Soridaba, Cyworld, Bugs and Daum. SM Entertainment released "Hoot" music video on October 28, 2010 on SM homepage and their official YouTube channel. The music video also featured Super Junior's member Siwon. In less than 24 hours the video hit more than 1 million viewers on YouTube. They won their first award on Music Bank on 5 November 2010. On December 22, 2010, a special edition of Hoot was released in Japan, including additional tracks from previous albums. The release rose to the #2 position on the Oricon charts and selling 21,000 copies on the first day, faring surprisingly well considering the tracklist itself is entirely in Korean. The Boys and Girls' Generation It was originally announced that the group release the title track, "The Boys" on October 5, 2011. However, on September 30, it was announced that the release date was postponed. On October 14, SM Entertainment released teasers of the music videos. It was also announced that the title track was co-written by member Tiffany and Teddy Riley, who was also known for works with Michael Jackson. On October 19, the group released their third album, The Boys. SM Entertainment released two versions of the title track, "The Boys", on their official YouTube Channel, one Korean and one English. Within minutes after the release of "The Boys", Girls' Generation achieved an "all-kill" status on all major on- and off-line music charts in Korea. Despite not charting on Billboard Hot 100, the song managed to peak inside the Top 30 on the iTunes chart in the United States, selling over 21,000 copies and becoming one of the best selling K-Pop songs, at that time, in the United States. On December 7, 2011, it was announced that Girls' Generation will be releasing a re-packaged version of their debut Japanese album "Girls' Generation", which included a Japanese version of the "The Boys", and remixed versions of "The Great Escape", "Bad Girl", and "Mr. Taxi". It also contained the new song, "Time Machine". The album was released on December 28, 2011, and, collectively with the initial album, "Girls' Generation" passed sales of over 800,000, with shipments of 1 million. TaeTiSeo and Paparazzi It was announced on April 2012 that 3 members of the group, Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun, will form a sub-unit named TaeTiSeo or TTS. The sub-unit released the song Twinkle on May 2. Twinkle" debuted at number 126 on the Billboard 200, selling over 3,000 copies and making it the highest charting K-Pop album on the chart thus far. On June 27, Paparazzi was released, which was the title track of their second Japanese album. In the same month, the group won "Best Album of the Year" for their debut Japanese album at the 2012 VMAJs. I Got A Boy On January 1, 2013, SM Entertainment released the music video for "I Got A Boy" on their official YouTube Channel. The album sold over 265,000 copies in January, debuting atop the January Gaon Albums Chart. As well as charting on many of Billboard's album charts, including the number-one spot on the World Album chart. Mr. Mr A small teaser of Mr. Mr was shown during Girls' Generation solo concert named“SMTOWN WEEK GIRLS’ GENERATION – Marchen Fantasy”. On February 10, 2014, SM Entertainment released a teaser of Mr. Mr on their official YouTube Channel. On February 14, 2014, SM announced that their music video had run into a mishap and the release of the music video has been postponed. They released the music video on 28 February. The Best July 2014 saw the release of "The Best" album, composed of Girls' Generations greatest hits. To fans delight it included some new singles such as "Indestructible," "Divine," and "Chain Reaction." Has sold over 175,000 copies in Japan. July was also the culmination of the group's third concert tour, Love & Peace, in Japan. The group has attracted at least 550,000 concert attendees since 2011. Jessica Jung Jessica, due to scheduling conflicts, was dismissed from the K-pop group in September 2014. Despite the loss at this time, the girl group performed Live at the Tokyo Dome, which sold out to 50,000 spectators. The concert disc was released on April 2015. 2015 The K-Pop group released four songs in 2015: "Catch Me If You Can" was released in April, "Party" in July and "Lion Heart" and "You Think" in August. 2017 On August 4, 2017, for their tenth anniversary, Girls Generation released two singles "Holiday" and "All Night". Their sixth full length Korean album released on August 7, 2017. In 2017, three members of the group, Sooyoung, Seohyun and Tiffany didn't resign their contracts under the group's label, SM Entertainment, leaving the group's future in discussion. On September 5, 2018, Girls Generation's second sub-unit, Oh!GG debuted, with the lead single, "Lil Touch". About The Members Kim Taeyeon - '''Taeyeon, was born on March 9, 1989 and hails from Jeonju, North Jeolla, South Korea. Taeyeon won the SM Youth Best Singer Competition and subsequently attended regular classes to work on her vocal ability at SM Academy, her vocal instructor, was Kim Sun Won, also known as 'The One', she also learnt dance. In 2007, she became the leader and a main vocalist of Girls Generation. In 2012, she became a member of TaeTiSeo as the main vocalist, in 2015 she became a solo musical artist, in 2018, she became a member of Oh!GG. Kim Taeyeon is 157 cm (5'2), weighs 45 kg and her blood-type is B. In the group, she holds the nicknames, Dumb Taeng, Kid Leader and Taeny. '''Sunny - '''Sunny's real name is Lee Soon-kyu, she chose her stage name as Sunny, because she thought Soon-kyu, sounded like an old woman's name. Born on May 15, 1989 in California, Sunny moved to Kuwait as an infant, but her family would then relocate to South Korea, when the Gulf War emerged. Sunny, was the last SNSD member to be discovered and successfully became an SM trainee in 2007, having only months of training until she debuted in SNSD. In 2018, she became a member of Oh!GG. Sunny is a lead vocalist in SNSD, stands at 158 cm (5'2), weighs 44 kg, blood-type is B and a nickname she holds is Energy Pill Sunny. '''Tiffany - '''Tiffany is from Diamond Bar, San Francisco, USA and was born on August 1, 1989, her real name is Stephanie Hwang and Korean name is Hwang Mi-young, she chose her stage name Tiffany, as it is the name her mother wanted to call her when she was born. Tiffany, gained permission from her father to move to South Korea to become a singer when she was 15 years old and trained for three years and a half before debuting in SNSD. In 2015, she became a solo musical artist. Tiffany has two older siblings Leo and Michelle. Tiffany's good vocal ability also allowed her to become a member of TaeTiSeo, with Taeyeon and Seohyun. Her height is 163 cm (5'4), weight is 51 kg, blood type is O and some of her nicknames are Spongebob Hwang and Fany. '''Kim Hyoyeon - 'Hyoyeon was born on September 22, 1989 and is from Incheon, South Korea. In 2001, she auditioned to SM, dancing and was excepted as an SM trainee. She revealed she originally had no plan of auditioning to SM and her mother, was a fan and wanted to meet T.O.P and brought her along in hope of meeting him. Hyoyeon attended a neighborhood dance class, learning Jazz and Latin and did not have an interest in Hiphop dancing until Middle School, Hyoyeon has a brother, Kim Min-gu. She is a supporting vocalist and main dancer in SNSD and is highly regarded for her dance skill. In 2018, she became a member of the subunit, Oh!GG. Her height is 158 cm (5'2), weight is 49 kg, blood-type is AB and her nicknames are Dancing Queen and Princess Fiona. '''Kwon Yuri - ' Yuri was born on December 5, 1989 and hails from Gyondo, Gyeonggi, South Korea. She auditioned to SM and joined the company in 2001 after coming second place in the SM Youth Best Dancer Competition in 2001 and trained for almost six years before debuting as a member of SNSD. Kwon Yuri's specialty is dancing which allowed her to become one of SNSD's main dancers as well as a supporting vocalist in the group. In 2018, she became a member of Oh!GG. Yuri has an older brother, Kwon Hyuk-jun. Her height is 168 cm (5'6), her weight is 48 kg, blood-type is AB and some of her nicknames are Kkamchi, Kkamyool and Black Pearl. 'Choi Sooyoung - '''Sooyoung was born in Gwangju, Gyeonngi, South Korea on February 10, 1990. She was discovered by SM aged 11, and her dancing was what helped her to become an SM trainee. From 2002 til 2003, she was a member of Route θ, a duo girl group active in Japan with Marina Takahashi. When the short lived girl group ended Soo-young returned to SM, before her debut as a supporting vocalist and lead dancer in Girl's Generation, she trained for a total of six years and three months, for her career. Soo-young has an older sister, a musical theater actress named Choi Soo-jin. Her height is 170 cm (5'7), weight is 48 kg, blood-type is O and one of her nicknames is NaSoo. '''Im Yoona - '''Yoona is a native of Seoul, South Korea and was born on May 30, 1990. She was cast in SM Saturday Open Casting Audition in 2002, aged 12. She has an older sister. Yoona spent 2002 til 2007 training in singing, dancing and acting and once thought before debuting in SNSD, that she was not good enough to become a singer and that she should solely focus on being an actress, however was persuaded to continue training to be a singer, for her good dancing skill. Yoona is a supporting vocalist in SNSD and a lead dancer. In 2018, she became a member of Oh!GG. Her height is 168 cm (5'6), weight is 48 kg and blood-type is B. She nicknames are Him Yoona, Alligator Yoona, Yoong and Deer Yoona. '''Seohyun - '''Seo Ju-hyun was born on June 28, 1991 in Seoul, South Korea and is better known by her stage pseudonym, Seohyun. Seohyun was discovered by a talent staff, who encouraged her to audition SM, in which she did in the SM casting system. She became a trainee for six years and six months under the label before debuting as a lead vocalist in Girl's Generation. Seohyun, sang children's songs for her audition, when usually people audition sing Pop songs. Seohyun is furthermore a member of TaeTiSeo with Taeyeon and Tiffany, in 2017, she became a solo musical artist. Seohyun's height is 168 cm (5'6), weight is 49 kg and blood-type is A. Her nicknames are Maknae and Seororo. She is the youngest member of SNSD. Former Member '''Jessica Jung '- Jessica Soo-yeon Jung, known less commonly by her Korean name, Jung Soo-yeon was born on April 18, 1989 in San Francisco, California, USA. Jessica and her sister, Krystal, were discovered and trained by SM from a young age. After training from 2000 til 2007, Jessica debuted in SNSD, as a lead singer and a dancer in 2007. Known in the group by the nicknames, Ice Cold Princess and Sicachu, Jessica after seven years in SNSD, had to leave the group, due to SNSD's group activities clashing with work for her business, Blanc & Eclare. Her departure from Girl's Generation, caused much sadness for SONES, but Jessica is thriving with her career as a business woman, fashion designer, actress and singer. Jessica is 163 cm (5'4), weighs 45 kg and her blood-type is B. Trivia * '''Official Balloon Color: Pearl Pink * Official Fanclub: S♥NE (소원; sowon; Wish) Discography Korean Albums * Girls' Generation (2007) ** Girls' Generation (Repackage Album) (2008) * Oh! (album) (2010) ** Run Devil Run (Repackage Album) (2010) * The Boys (2011) ** Mr. Taxi (Repackage Album) (2011) * I Got a Boy (2013) * The Best (2014) * Lion Heart (2015) * Holiday Night (2017) Mini-Albums * Gee (2009) * Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (2009) * Hoot (2010) * Mr.Mr. (2014) Live Albums * Into the New World (2010) * 2011 Girls' Generation Tour (2011) Song Selection Albums * Sweet Memories With Girls' Generation (2008) * Heart 2 Heart With Girls' Generation (2008) Digital Single * Into the New World (2007) * Catch Me If You Can (2015) * Party (2015) * Sailing (2016) DVDs * Girls in Tokyo (2010) * New Beginning of Girls' Generation (2010) * All About Girls' Generation: Paradise in Phuket (2011) * The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World (2011) * Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection (2012) * 2011 Girls' Generation Tour (2012) * Girls' Generation in Las Vegas (2014) * Girls' Generation - World Tour: Girls & Peace in Seoul (2015) Japanese Albums * Girls' Generation (2011) ** The Boys (Repackage Album) (2011) * Girls & Peace (2012) * Love & Peace (2013) Singles * GENIE (2010) * Gee (2010) * Mr. Taxi / Run Devil Run (2011) * PAPARAZZI (2012) * Oh! (2012) * Flower Power (2012) * Love & Girls (2012) * Galaxy Supernova (2013) * Catch Me If You Can (2015) Compilation Albums * The Best (2014) DVDs * Girls in Tokyo (2010) * New Beginning of Girls' Generation (2010) * The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World (2011) * Japan First Tour Girls' Generation (2011) * Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection (2012) * 2011 Girls' Generation Tour (2012) * Girls & Peace: 2nd Japan Tour (2013) * Girls' Generation in Las Vegas (2014) * Love & Peace: 3rd Japan Tour (2014) * Girls' Generation - World Tour: Girls & Peace in Seoul (2015) * "The Best Live" at Tokyo Dome (2015) English Albums * The Boys (2011) Singles * The Boys (2011) Filmography Dramas Television Endorsements *elite (2007-2008) *Ellesse (2008) *Sunkist Lemonade (2008) *Anycall Haptic (2008) *viliv PMP (2008) *Goobne Chicken (2008 - 2010) *Dungeon & Fighter (2009) *Miero (2009) *Banana Milk (2009) *Incheon City (2009) *Post Granola (2009) *Incheon Global Fair Festival (2009) *Shinhan Card (2009) *Samyang Ramen (2009) *Cyon Chocolate (2009) *Seoul Public Service (2009) *SPAO (2009-2011) *LG Cyon Maxx (2010) *PopCorn (2010) *Nintendo DSi (2010) *LG Cooky (2010) *Domino Pizza (2010) *Daum (2010) *Samsung PAVV LED TV (2010) *Samsung (China) (2010) *Intel (Asia) (2011) *E-ma Nodoame (Japan) (2011) *Christian Dior Cosmetics (2011) *Lipton (Japan) (2011) *7-Eleven (Japan) (2011) Tours Asia Tour *The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World (2009-2010) *The 2nd Asia Tour: Girls' Generation (2011-2012) *Girls and Peace World Tour (2013-2014) *Phantasia Tour (2015-2016) Japan Tour *The 1st Japan Arena Tour (2011) *Girls & Peace: 2nd Japan Tour (2013) *Girls' Generation Japan 3rd Tour 2014 (2014) Publications Photobooks * gorgeous (ELLE girl April, 2009 supplement) (2009) * Girls' Generation 1st Photobook in Tokyo - So Nyeo (少女) (2010) * All About Girls' Generation: Paradise in Phuket (2011) * 1st Japan Official Photobook: Holiday (2011) Books * Girls' Generation Memoirs (2010) * K-POP Perfect Data Catalog Book 2011-2012 (Feature) (2011) * Pocket Girl's Generation GIRLS'GENERATION ARENA TOUR 2011 (2011) Awards See also: List of Awards Category:Girls' Generation Girls' Generation